Everlasting Life
by Volvox Ariadne
Summary: It's about an everlasting love life in Girls generation's life...    I'm sorry for my bad grammar and typos    I've already told you if it's SNSD's story. So, if you don't like it, you don't need to read it. :     Happy reading.  Enjoy!


_**Life is so colorful. **_

_**There's a time for a beautiful moment.**_

"Yoon," "Yul," they call each other in unison.

"You go first." They said in unison again which make them laugh.

"You go first, Yoong."

"Well ..."

"..."

"Yoong? What you want to say?"

"..."

"Yoong?"

"I love you, Yuri." Brown haired girl said as she kissed the tanned girl cheeks.

"Yo- Yong ,"

"Yul? Are you okay?"

"More than okay, Yoong. Am I dead?"

"Omo? Yul Of course not! Now, what you want to tell me?"

"So far- I always thought, what if you rejecy me? What if you do not have the same feelings? How, how, and how constantly."

"Th - then?"

"If I know this already from the first, I'll ask you from long time ago, Yoong. Be my girlfriend. I Love You more, Im. Yoon. A."

"Aig - Yu-Yul? I didn't mistaken heard, right?"

"Of course not."

"Omo Yul! Yes! Sure! My answer is Yes!"

"Fanny-ah, see! That necklace. Is not that cute? "

"Tae-Tae, but it's expensive."

"Do you want it?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"With you here is enough."

"Really?"

"Of course, Kim Taeyeon."

"Then, you must be willing to accept the necklace."

"I have told you, that's expensive."

"Never mind, I love you, Fany."

"Love you too, but..."

"No buts, my love."

"Hey, you have good move."

"Really? But, I envy you."

"Why?"

"You diva in this place right?"

"Who told you?"

"Almost all the students here."

"Soo, you shouldn't jealous of me."

"Why?"

"Because ... Never mind."

"For what? I'm just worried ... With my feelings."

"Do you mean?"

"I think ... I like you, Vic."

" M- Me? You? "

"Yeah, I know your reaction would be like this."

"Soo ..."

"Do not look at me with that stare."

"Soo, listen to me."

"Come on Vic, do not push yourself. I know, you'd ... disgusted with me."

"Soo! I. Love. You. Too! Will I said that words for someone I disgust?"

"MWO? - I do not hear it ..."

"I love you Sooyoungie."

"Victoria ... I... Love you too"

_**But life is not always beautiful.**_

_**Thers's a time for the worst moment.**_

"What are you doing behind me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not pretend I know everything. I have the proof." Said the girl as she held a number of photographs.

"I - I am ... That ..."

"Yoong ... Sorry if I made your life unhappy. It may, indeed must end our relationship." She whispered.

"Yul ..." While the other girls began to cry.

"I've said from the beginning, if our relationship will only ruin your reputation as a famous artist."

"Sorry ..."

"I'm the one who should apologize. Sorry I have made you life difficult. From now on, we choose our own path."

"No ... please ..." The girl cry grew louder.

"I love you Yoong." Said the tanned girl, as she left the brown-haired girl who was crying. Alone.

"Tiffany, who is she?"

"She's -"

"I'm her best friend."

"Is that true, Tiffany?"

"She's..."

"I've told you, I'm bestfriend. What about you, who are you?"

"I'm her girlfriend."

"Listen, Miss. Whether she's your girlfriend, you have the right to organize her life? Set with whom she hangs out? With whom she spoke?"

"Shut up! Obviously, I saw you two KISSING."

"Tae- Taeyeon ... this misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding you say?"

"Hmmp, if we were kissing, why?" A grin appeared on the face of a blond girl.

"Jesse, stop." Brunette girl trying to stop the feud.

"Jesse ... hahaha, Tiffany, how stupid I was. It was during this ..."

"Tae, it's not like th -"

"Now you know. Go!"

"Without you told me, i'll go." The girl, leaving the blonde and the brunette.

"Tae - I'm sorry." Said the brunette in her heart.

"Victoria! Listen to me!"

"What else would you explain?"

"I did not do as you think!"

"Can you prove it?"

"YES! I CAN!"

"Do not lie Soo ..."

"Please, Vic. Trust me!"

"Soo ..."

"I'm stil love you and always love you, Vic."

"But ..."

_**And there's a time when someone comforting you.**_

_**And a time for a hope.**_

"What should I do? I love her too much. I'm sorry for everything I say. Although she had an affair, I cannot forget her. But, if I did not let her go, her life could not be happy. What should I do?"

"Yuri yah, calm your mind. Don't shed your tears. Outside there, so much people who love Yuri. Do not waste your life just to catch Yoona."

"Who?"

"I do."

"But, Seohyun ah, sorry. I love her very much. I really cannot resist the feeling to love her."

"I understand, but ..."

"Sorry, I guess, I'd better go home. Thank you for comforting me, Seohyun."

"Yuri ah ..."

"You, daughter of the owner of Kim Production House, right?"

"Ne."

"Why did this a few days you get drunk like this?"

"I... They betrayed me. I'm sad, but I really love her. In this world no one loves me anymore."

"Hush, do not talk like that."

"Why are you so good to me, Sunny ssi?"

"Because ..."

"..."

"I feel comfortable around you."

"Really?"

"I never lie about my feelings, Miss Kim."

"Call me Taeyeon."

"Sooyoungie..."

"Baby? Vic? There is a need you come here?"

"So I can't come to my girlfriend's house?"

"Vic?"

"Sorry, Sooyoung ... I was wrong."

"Vic ..."

"Here, I brought your favorite foods. We eat together, okay?"

"Vic ... you being here is more than enough."

Their lips touch each other for some time. Time seemed to stop, the air getting , completing this happy moment.

_**And there's time for regret**_.

"Yuri yah, open your eyes. You don't want to see your girlfriend's beautiful face,eh?" Brown haired girl said, her eyes wet with tears flowing.

"Open your eyes, Yuri yah ... I was wrong, but why do you have to bear it? PleaseYuri. I realized, my life without you is nothing. I don't love Seunggi, He's just a stranger. I love you Yul." 

**[Flashback]**

"Yoboseyo, ne, I'm Im Yoona. Who's this? What happened?"

"Where did you get my number?"

"We just wanted to inform you, that maybe you know a girl named Kwon Yuri?"

"Yes - Yes - she's my friend."

"We found her in anaccident. The car that she was driving crashed into Tre -"

"At which hospital?"

"Asan Medical Center."

**[End Flashback]**

"Yoong ..."

"Yul? Yul? Doctor, Doctor!"

"Yuri! Wake up. Please." Now, this girl whispered.

"Ta - Taeyeon ... I love you."

"Sorry, but ..."

"I never lie for my feeling."

"Sorry ... I'm afraid."

"You should try it."

"Yes, you should try it. To love another person."

"Tiffany?"

"Je -Jessica?"

"Sunny?"

"You know her?"

"She's Jessica, my cousin."

"Oh, she's Tiffany. My ex- fiance."

"Sorry tae -"

"Soo ... I'm sorry I did not mean ..."

"Take it easy. I know."

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"Why?"

"You suddenly kissed me."

"So- sorry, I guess, you like it."

"..."

"Soo?"

"Indeed, because of that. I want you to kiss me again."

"Pervert!"

"But, You like it, right?"

"No."

"Wae?"

"I don't like it because I love it."

_**And, at the end, there's a time when your pain became your happiness.**_

_**For the rest of your life.**_

"Yoong? Are you sure?"

"Of course, I really do not want to lose you."

"But, Wh—What about Seunggi?"

"I do not have anything to do with him."

"So ... your career ... it would get worse."

"Sssh, while you're there for me, everything will be fine."

"But, it might appear in public like this is not a good idea."

"Why? We're couple."

"Thank you Yoong."

"No, I'm the one who should be grateful. Thanks to you, I understand the meaning of love Yul. I love you."

"I lov -"

"Is not that Im Yoona? And the girl next her was her girlfriend?" Someoneg shouted.

"Yeah! she's really my girlfriend. Anything wrong?"

"Whoa! So you're a gay?"

"For her, my Yuri, absolutely yes."

"Show us if it's real." Suddenly, there's a crowd around them.

"Yul, I love you."

"I love you too Yoong." They kissed for a while. causing commotion in the crowd.

"Yoong, will you marry me?" Voices of the people held their breath as she tanned issued a ring box, and apply her girlfriend.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shouted the crowd.

"Yes Yul! Of course Yes!"

"Woohooooo!"

"Sunny... I think..."

"Ssh, I know it."

The shorter girl, pusher her lips against the older lip. For a moment, they lip meet each other.

"Sunny... Will you marry me? Please say yes! I don't wanna hurt again."

"I never lie about my feeling, tae..."

"So?"

"Of course yes, Babo!"

"Thanks Sunny, I Love You So Much! Don't ever leave me!"

"Never Tae. Never. I love you too."

"You're happy with me?"

"Of course jesse. You?"

"If I'm not happy, I'm not going to fight for you this far, Fany."

"..."

"How do you feel about Taeyeon?"

"Somehow, I feel guilty."

"But, do you really love me?"

"Of course."

"Then, no problem, as long as you love me."

"I really love you, Jessica."

"I love you more, Tiffany."

"Why, Yuri can't forgot about Yoona? Whether their love is so strong? " Suddenly, someone, ruin her fantasy.

"Annyeong?"

"Annyeong."

"May I sit here?"

"Of course."

"By the way, who's your name? Two weeks, I saw you sitting here alone."

"Seo joohyun, you can call me Seohyun."

"ah ~, Seohyun ssi. Call me Hyoyeon, Kim Hyoyeon my name."

"Nice to meet you." Said the taller girl with a soft smile form on her face.

_**And there's a life, that the future is a mystery.**_


End file.
